New World
by Moonlight45
Summary: Long time ago there were chaos but one little boy changed that and now everything is changed in the new world. Sawamura Eijun is a seventeen year old and lives most of his life doing what he does best that is working on motion pictures. One day he meets a new guy that works at the same place as him but he didn't realize it was the beginning of chaos.


New World

 **NatsuD**

 **aka Moonlight45**

* * *

 **Summary:  
**

Long time ago there were chao but one little boy changed that and now everything is changed in the new world.

Sawamura Eijun is a seventeen year old and lives most of his life doing what he does best that is working on motion pictures. One day he meets a new guy that works at the same place as him but he didn't realize it was the beginning of chaos.

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

PLease! Let me know what you guys time.  
I really appreciation the commons, good or bad.  
And there no beta so there might mistakes here and there.  
Anyway have fun reading :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - New World

* * *

There are two kinds of creatures in this world. Ones that called yokai and even have appearance as human and of course humans. Yokai and humans used to get along but something happened and changed all that.

One little boy didn't want things to end badly and spoke to the friend who started the chaos that was happening among humans and yokai but that friend didn't listen. He didn't want anything to do with humans, he hated them but that little boy was different.

No matter how many times the little boy peeled to his friend he wouldn't listen and in end his friend brought so much chaos and he had others who agree with him. The little boy couldn't let something like this happen to their peaceful world so he did something and locked his friends and the others with him away.

In doing so there was a price to pay but the child didn't mind as long as he could keep the world from harm and keep his friend alive even if it meant keeping him locked up somewhere with his group of yokai.

The peaceful days return but the people all forgotten about the yokai since the little boy wanted the humans and yokai to be separated so they lived in different worlds and stayed away from one another which was the promise they made to the little boy who saved them all.

 **…** **...**

Sawamura Eijun woke up from his nap. He was in his special room at the high school he attended. It's a room but also his club room that consist of only himself. Eijun was an unsocial seventeen year old who tends to keep out of people's way.

Eijun likes being alone but that doesn't mean he's a loner. He has friends that he spends time with and has fun with but some of the time he likes to be alone.

Eijun is good with computers and uses his free time to do something on the computer like making some motion pictures that he usually does. He had the talent since he was a little and used that to advances and got a job in that area which he does online since he rarely likes going out but that doesn't mean he can do all the work online he often has to meet the people he works with.

Eijun was enjoying being alone and relaxing when his phone rang. He didn't want to answer it but he didn't have a choice since it was from his boss the one person he couldn't reject no matter what since that guy's the one who gets the money for him for doing his job.

"I need you to come down to the office!" His boss didn't even say a hello well it makes sense since he wouldn't either.

"Why?" EIjun asked, uninterested in whatever his boss was saying.

"It's something to do with a job and there is something I want you to meet."

"So annoying." Eijun murmured in a low tone.

"I heard that!" His boss yelled from the other line. "You better come here!"

With that said his boss hang up and Eijun had no choice but to get up from his nap.

School had ended for the day as well so he couldn't stay in his club room anymore which he was upset about.

"Sawamura, are you going home?" On the way to his locker he encounter his classmates, she was cherry as ever.

"Yea." Eijun replied with a smile.

"You weren't in class so I worried something happened to you." Yoshikawa Haruno always talked to Eijun and it seems she had a crush on him but Eijun was blind to see that since he aint interest in love.

"I wasn't feeling so well." EIjun lied.

"Are you okay going home by yourself? I know you live alone."

"Don't worry about a thing. I will be fine on my own." Eijun said.

Eijun no no family members living with him. They all died when he was a child. Back then people would called him the cursed child since everybody involved with him seemed to die but there is one thing that bugs Eijun is he doesn't remember how they died. He should but he doesn't, Isn't that strange?

 **…** **...**

Eijun arrived at the big building downtown. It was the place that he worked at. He had this bad feeling suddenly but even so he had to go see his boss and see what he wanted and be off on his way.

"Hello!" Eijun went inside as usual. Only to find everyone a little restless.

"Kanemaru, you're here."

"No dull since we have a meeting."

 _"Oh right I totally forgot about that but that doesn't really concern me. But is that the reason the boss asked for me."_

"Hello everybody. Shall we start the meeting?" The boss looks at Eijun implying that he has to join in as well.

 _"The boss seem to be an awfully good mood."_

"I know you all are excited about what I'm about to talk about. But first, there's somebody I'd like to introduce. Miyuki."

Everyone's turns to the door. A man about Eijun's age walks into the room.

Eijun's and his eyes meet, and for a split second, he looks surprised.

" _Huh...What was that about?"_

"This is Miyuki Kazuya. You're about close to the same age as Sawamura?"

"I'm eighteen." Kazuya says.

"Miyuki here is going to be here working as a security officer. He has the talent to the do the job even for his young as. Kind of like Sawamura."

The men and women start whispering to each other.

"We have been doing a lot of jobs that deals famous work with motion pictures and for that we need to beef up our security. We are a big company and because of that our work have been target to get stolen. With Miyuki's help. From now on. We're going to be proud to call the best motion picture studio that is most secure in the world! Miyuki. I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise. Sir."

 _"The boss seems super excited today."_

"I'm sure I have a lot to learn. But I can't wait to get started!" Kazuya smiles. The girls are hanging on his every word.

"At this age. Miyuki's already provided security consulting for business and large company and as well as something else." When the boss says that last word he looks at Eijun.

"Security... Does he work with computer systems?

"Yes. Something you do as well. But unlike you who don't really like doing that Miyuki here will do it."

 _"Is that the reason I was called here?"_

"Until he's used to the place...Sawamura. You two are about the same age. I'd like you to help him get acclimated here."

"What?! You do know I work from my computer.

"I do but it's better to interact outside as well." The boss grins at me. He had been planning this for a while now which makes Eijun glare at his boss.

Miyuki walks up to Eijun.

"Eijun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

" _He's already in first name_ _ba_ _ses_ _."_

Yea." Eijun says.

Eijun looks around and sees that the other workers are all a little happy to see a fresh new face and a handsome one at that especially for the girls.

After the meeting Eijun wasn't able to go home right away since he was helping Miyuki getting used to the company.

"EIjun." Miyuki calls out. "I was hoping we could discuss the security since we do work in the area."

Eijun walks with Kazuya to the room that they were in. Eijun was showing the rooms to Kazuya.

"I think we need to put tight security since the work the company does it value high."

Kazuya closes one eye and uses his hands to get an idea of the room's measurements. Doing everything according to theory every time. Isn't it safe. And besides that...Isn't it boring?" He grins at the end of his words.

"Um..." Eijun never met such a person before and he has a point.

"Let's think this through. Based on the size of these windows and doors, and the distance between the entrance and the motion pictures that are displayed. No one is getting out of here with anything while I'm working here. I don't want any of the work as well as others belonging to go missing. Is that okay with you?"

There's a seductive look in Kazuya's eyes as he asks.

"It's okay!"

"Good. You're cute. I like the obedient ones."

"Huh?"

He peers into Eijun's eyes and smiles at him.

Just for a moment EIjun's heart starts pounding.

 **…** **...**

That night Eijun goes to a cafe called Noir. Eijun sees that his friends are there as well. It looked like they were thinking the same thing.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kominato Haruichi jokes.

"Haha." Eijun laughs since this always happens.

"It seems I can never get away from you." Kanemaru Shinji is there as well. He is a friend as well as a co-worker to Eijun.

"Where's my pork noodles?" Furuya Satoru looks around waiting for a waiter to stop by.

"You just ordered so it will take some time." Toujou Hideaki says with a sigh as he looks over Satoru.

"How is your motion picture going?" Haruichi asked.

"Working on it still."

"Sawamura had the look of belief when he arrived." Kanemaru laughed.

"Couldn't help it since the boss got me over to introduce some new guy."

Later that evening Eijun is heading home when he decided to go through the alleyway but he didn't expect to bump into some troublemakers.

"If it isn't Sawamura EIjun?" One smirks.

Eijun is known to catch lot of people's attention specially when he opens his mouth and that was what happened to him and these guys two days ago.

"Just great." He murmured.

Eijun didn't want to deal with them so he stared at them for a moment.

"What's that?!" He pointed to the sky and when he did the guys turned to see where he was pointing at and that's when he made his great escape well if you could call it that.

Eijun made it through the alleyway but he was running out of breath and that's when he tripped and fell on the ground.

"Owie."

"Eijun? Is that you...?"

"Miyuki!"

Kazuya was here. He was dressed as he was at work and he looked surprised to find Eijun.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well.." Eijun had a hard time explaining things to him. "It's nothing I just fell."

Eijun clumsily stood up and despite his weak breath and unsteady legs, he tried to distance himself from Kazuya, even just a little but Kazuya grabs his wrist as he attempts to walk off. His grasp is so strong it hurts.

"Wait."

"Your hand is hurting me."

"Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean it. I can't leave somebody that's in trouble. Don't run away. Let me help."

Eijun saw a serious look flash across his face.

"So...Let me guess. A fight with your lover? And you ran out of your house. Wait isn't it suppose to be the other way round?"

"Um...I..."

" _I don't know if I should laugh at his words or be angry."_

"I live near here. The least I could do is give you a towel. Come on."

"No it's okay." Eijun says and tries to leave but ends up falling again. Kazuya lets out a sigh.

"That's what you get for trying to run away. I won't forgive you for running from me."

"huh?"

" _His words seem familiar_ _somehow_."

"Kidding. I'll give you shelter. Come on. Let's go."

"No it's really fine." Eijun just doesn't like getting help from others.

"It's okay." Kazuya smiles in a way that doesn't leave any room for argument. He grabs Eijun tight by his arms and pushes him into car parked beside them.

 **…** **...**

Eijun couldn't believe that he actually went to Kazuya's home.

"Towel." Kazuya hands the towel to Eijun.

"Thanks."

Eijun was brought to a large house just outside the city. Eijun wipes his forehead with the towel. He was sweating from running away from those guys.

"I'll get you something to change into." Before Eijun could say anything Kazuya leaves the room.

Now that Eijun thought about it he is sweating a lot and his clothes feel too warm.

 _"Did he realize that?"_

Kazuya is back with a t-shirt and coffee in hand.

"You can relax, you know? Here it's coffee."

"Huh?"

"I don't know why you're so nervous but I thought you'd feel better if you warmed yourself up."

Kazuya hands Eijun the mug. He wearing the same friendly face that Eijun sees at work.

"Humans are really rare creatures." Kazuya mumbles.

"Did you say something?" Eijun asks.

"Nothing." He replies with a friendly smile

Eijun doesn't know why but this house feels strange and a bit dangerous, maybe it's just him feeling that way being at someone's house.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Eijun asked as he took a sip of the coffee. The house was so big for one person to live here on his own.

"I don't live here by myself. There are others but it seems they are out right now."

"I see."

"You can change you know." He says.

Eijun forgot about the T-shirt that Kazuya had brought for him but then he stares at Kazuya the looks at the T-shirt.

"You can't change in front of me." He grins. "We are both guys."

"That's not the problem. I feel like I can't change in front of you for all people." Eijun says.

"I'm so hurt." Kazuya says. "Then how about I turn around." When Kazuya says that he indeed does turn away from the brunet.

Eijun quickly glance at Kazuya's back then quickly changes.

"You can turn around now."

When Kazuya does he stares at Eijun in shock. The shirt is a little too big for Eijun but still it looks cute on him that he can't help but grin.

"Are you making fun of me!"

"Of course not." Kazuya still has that smile plaster on his face.

"It's already this late." Eijun looks at his watch on his wrist.

"Why not stay the night since it is late and I don't want you going home since it's already dark out?"

Eijun was annoyed the way Kazuya said like he was some girl but the guy was right it was late and he didn't feel like moving so he decided to take Kazuya's offer.

Kazuya led the young man to a extra room he had in the house. Eijun was amazed as they walked through the house to the room he was staying at. The rooms were big that it was hard for Eijun to believe he was staying at such a house even for the night.

"This is your room." Kazuya said as he opened the door. Kazuya laughed at Eijun when he made such an excited expression on his face. "Geez, you make the best faces." He snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kazuya said. "Anyway have a good night." With that said Kazuya left Eijun in the room. The moment Kazuya was gone Eijun jumped right into the bed and pulled the covers. He felt safe and warm.

A hour later Eijun had fallen asleep and Kazuya was still awake in the living room and he was doing something with some papers he had in his hands.

"The world sure has changed a lot." He spoke.

"Miyuki, are you home?!" A loud yell was heard from the entrance. Kazuya realize that his comrades had returned but he wished that one didn't have to be so loud.

"Shut up!" Kazuya yelled at Kuramochi Youichi. "There's an human sleeping upstairs."

"Human?!" All looked surprised when Kazuya mention that.

"Why is there a human here?" Kawakami Norifumi asked, his eyes still wide from the surprise of a human being in their home.

"He's also my co-worker. I found him out of breath near the alleyway so I decided to take him home since he looked tired."

"Still being in a room with a human." Shirasu Kenjirou said.

"He's human but there is something about him that is very interesting." Kazuya said.

Of course Kazuya didn't like humans and wanted them gone. When he woke up he found out that four hundred years had passed. The everything in this new world had changed including the fact that humans didn't know nothing about Yokai.

When he woke up he was in a cave along with the three others. The first thing he thought about when he woke up was where was the person who locked him up but he was nowhere to be seen. They were children at the time but even so he hated humans and wanted them gone. Kazuya thought that his friend would understand him but he was wrong when he betrayed him.

 _"Where is he now?"_


End file.
